


it all falls apart

by DToftheDarkthief



Series: short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DToftheDarkthief/pseuds/DToftheDarkthief
Summary: my fantasy is dead
Series: short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	it all falls apart

“This is it, I did it. I played your stupid game. Lived inside your head. Entertained you, kept you sated. It’s all over now. You didn’t need me in the first place, you sought me out. I was a box that you should have kept shut.”

“But wasn’t it fun? The adventures we had, the memories, all these experiences of drawing things out just for the sake of it. Oh how I enjoyed our fun and games. The rush of adrenaline. The awe in everyone’s eye. The way you were at the center of attention didn’t you atleast revel in it at one point.”

She side-eyed the hole she busted into the room through. This being she conversed with didn’t care that she suffered for years because of the whims of this, this god that didn’t deserve their standing. 

Her hair stood on end and her eyes changed from the bright pink they usually were to a sickening mint green. The light of her eyes grew from a soft glow to a bright light that wrapped around her body. The typical charge up for a fight. 

“What are you on about? There’s nothing to fight anymore, you can’t fight me.”

“Watch me.”

She charged and disappeared, her after images always fooled even the all-knowing, because even if they did know, would they be able to react fast enough?

Her sword hit the ground in a thump that was followed by the disappearance of the “god”.

She looks up at you, her rage concealed by the glimmer of contempt in her eyes. 

She smiles.

“The fantasy dies.”


End file.
